Complicated
by hanaalulu112
Summary: Brooke and Haley, Haley and Brooke. They've been best friends since forever, but they're falling apart at the seams. Haley feels as if she's losing Brooke to the other girl's quest for popularity and Brooke feels as if she has to hide behind a facade. And what about all that sexual tension? Baley. Oneshot. Slightly AU.


Complicated

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This started out with me thinking I would write a quick one shot and putting my iPod on shuffle- then it evolved. It's based loosely off of the song "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne. This one shot is slightly AU, so here's the background information you'll need for it to make sense.

-Haley and Brooke grew up as best friends, not Haley and Lucas

-Haley and Brooke are living together because Haley's parents are off with their RV and Brooke's are in California.

-Nothing that happens in OTH ever happened, so think early season 1. Haley is an invisible nerd and Brooke is popular, but they are best friends and always have been (you'll figure out the rest from the story).

-This is told in Brooke's POV.

-ALSO, this is unrelated to this story but I started writing a story about Sophia and Joy named Someday, but I put it on livejournal so that I wouldn't break the website rules (I'm terrified of getting in trouble). Please check out my livejournal account which is hanaalulu112 (then it's dot livejournal dot com) to see that new story! Thank you so much! Now to the story!

"Haley, I'm heading out to Nathan's party, see you later" I called out as I walked towards the door. I checked myself out in the bathroom mirror on my way by it. I was wearing my red belly shirt, short denim skirt and a sexy pair of heels. I had to admit, I looked incredible. I was just about to reach the door when I decided to call out to Haley once more, just in case she hadn't heard me.

"Hey Hales, I'm leaving, okay?" I called, a bit louder this time. I started to get worried when I didn't get a response yet again, so I sighed, dropping my purse down on the couch and walking towards her room. I knocked once, but of course she didn't respond. I was sure she was in there because I didn't hear the shower running and I knew she definitely hadn't gone out without telling me. That was one of the only rules Haley and I had; we told each other when we left every time without fail. I barged into her room to see her sitting on her bed, a binder, papers and a textbook spread out in front of her in classic Haley James style. She wore her blue and purple flannel pajama pants and a black tank top that revealed some cleavage when she was hunched over. She didn't even look up from the notebook she was currently taking notes in when I walked in.

"Um, Haley?" I asked, and she finally picked her head up, an annoyed look covering her face.  
"I'm headed out, okay?" I asked, but really it was just me telling her I was leaving. She simply shrugged.

"Are you actually asking me a question or are you just telling me so that I don't assume you're dead when you don't come out and ask me for dinner in an hour" She snapped back. I was pissed off and confused but not surprised. Haley had been extremely snippy with me for the past few weeks, and whenever I tried to call her on it she brushed me off like it didn't matter or like I wasn't worth talking to about it. It certainly was getting to me; Hales and I had been best friends since were were babies. We had always been able to talk to each other about everything, but lately I couldn't even get her to give me the time of day. Not only that, but I was going to be late to this party if I sat around and bickered with Haley for any longer. I groaned and walked over to her bed. I moved some of her papers over and squeezed in next to her, much to her dismay.

"What are you doing, Brooke? Don't you have a party to get to and a bottle of alcohol with your name on it?" She asked snidely. Yes, actually, I do. But I need to know why my best friend is being a complete bitch to me or I am not going to get to enjoy said bottle of alcohol or said party. I simply laid back against her pillows and grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards me. Her large, chocolate orbs were shooting daggers at me, and I just shook my head in frustration. My plan to be kind about this was quickly going out the window.

"What is your problem, Hales! You've been a bitch to me for weeks now! Can you please tell me why you are so mad at me? Whatever you're upset about, I'm sure there's something I can do to fix it! But you just won't talk to me! You're making me feel like shit, Hales" I explained angrily, and she simply shook her head.

"Like you actually care what's going on with me" She snapped, and my eyes widened in shock. Why was she being like this?! Of course I cared what was going on with her! She's my best friend, for crying out loud!  
"Haley, baby, of course I care what's going on with you! Please tell me why you're upset" I insisted, trying to discreetly show her my puppy dog eyes. She simply sighed, tearing her gaze away from mine and looking at her lap.

"I just feel like you've changed, Brooke. You're partying and drinking and sleeping around and wearing those disgusting clothes and you just aren't my best friend anymore. I just wish you hadn't changed, that's all" She explained. I didn't quite know what to say. I, of course, knew what she was talking about, but I just didn't want to go there with her. Not now.

"I haven't changed, Haley. I just like to have fun, what's the problem with that?" I asked, even though I kind of knew I had. I had always loved to have fun, but it was only recently, after I joined the cheerleading squad and started to care about popularity, that I had been spending less and less time with my best friend and more and more time trying to be the Brooke Davis everyone wanted me to be. The Brooke Davis I wanted to be. "And what's the problem with my clothes?" I added, pissed off at her description of them. Did she really think I looked disgusting?

"You know it's more than that Brooke. You are so caught up in wanting to be popular that you are this whole other person whenever it's not just me and you and soon enough you are going to ditch me altogether because how dare the oh so popular Brooke Davis be seen with a nerd like Haley James. And the problem with your clothes is that they don't cover your body, you know, like clothes are supposed to! They make you look cheap and easy, which is not who you are, Brooke! You're pretending to be this person you aren't and I don't understand why you can't just accept yourself for who you are!" She yelled, getting up off of the bed to create distance between us. I wanted to fight her, I so badly wanted to yell and tell her she was wrong or get up off of the bed and drink my frustration away with Peyton and Rachel at Nathan's party, but I couldn't get my body to move off the bed or my lips to form words. I simply sat there, tears forming in my eyes as I looked at my best friend and took in her words. I needed to tell her that she was wrong, that this was truly who I am. But I couldn't, because I didn't lie to Haley, and Haley was absolutely freaking right.

"Not everyone is so comfortable with who they are, Haley!" I exclaimed, tears starting to fall down my eyes. It was incredible, because nobody could get me to be honest or open like Haley could. People could try for months to be my friend, but my walls would always shut everyone out. That's just always been the way it is. But with Haley, my walls have always come crashing down seamlessly.

"Who says I'm comfortable with who I am! I'm a nerd; an invisible nobody! I have no confidence in myself to do anything besides get an A! I'm not beautiful or talented or funny! You have all of that going for you, and you're throwing it all away just so you can be popular and drink and have sex with guys that won't even remember your name come the next morning! I love you so much Brooke, and I can't just sit around and watch you destroy yourself!" She yelled, tears running freely down her beautiful, brown eyes. I found myself sobbing as I listened to her and took her words in, not able to control my emotions at all.

"That's not true, Haley, you're all of those things. I'm not talented or naturally beautiful or naturally funny. I have to make myself up to be this person Hales, because nobody would accept me otherwise. I can't just be myself! I don't like who 'myself' is and neither does anybody else! That person wasn't good enough for her parents or for the people at school! She's nothing, Hales" I admitted, sobbing and feeling completely broken. Haley wanted me to be myself, but what she had seemingly forgotten was how unimpressive and how horrible 'myself' was. Haley could be herself. She was smart and beautiful and she was feisty and confident yet her insecurities made her extremely endearing and real. I could never be a naturally beautiful person. I had to be this girl. How could she not see that?

Haley walked back over to the bed and sat down on it, pulling me towards her. I rested my head on her shoulder and wiped some tears off of my eyes. She held my head in her hands and kissed the top of my head.

"Brooke, I accept you for you. I accept you for the fun, loving and caring person you are. The girl who is competitive and fierce and defensive. The girl who is a horrible cook and is incredibly creative. I wasn't enough for my parents either, remember? I wasn't enough for the people at school. But that's okay. We don't have to be enough for everyone; we just have to be enough for each other. And I'm telling you, Brooke Davis, you are more than enough to me. You are the most important person in my life, and I need my Brooke back" She explained softly, continuing to press light kisses against the top of my head and stroking her fingers lovingly through my hair. I closed my eyes at the sensation and sighed in satisfaction.

"I don't understand how you can be so amazing and how you could want to be friends with someone as not amazing as me" I admit quietly, so quietly actually that I was sure she wouldn't hear it. But Haley is very attentive, so she heard me. She stilled her movements and tipped up my chin with her finger.  
"Brooke, stop it. You are amazing. You just got a little lost, but hey, you go and put those ducky pajama pants on like the old days and we'll watch a movie, okay? And we can have Brooke and Haley back?" She offered. I simply smiled, the plans of alcohol and boys fleeing my mind. Who needed alcohol when Haley could make incredible brownies, courtesy of her sister Taylor's recipe? Who needed boys who could never even make you orgasm when you could just curl up with your beautiful best friend? I lifted my head from it's position on Haley's shoulder and kissed her cheek tenderly before getting up out of bed.

"I'll go put on my pajamas. You done with your work?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. This isn't due until next week so I guess I can call it quits for the night. I'll mix the brownie batter" She replied, and I beamed at her mention of making brownies. She pulled me in for a loving hug, which I returned anxiously. I had missed being close to Haley like this; feeling her arms wrapped securely around my waist, smelling her fruity shampoo and feeling her body against mine. We pulled away after a minute and she slid off of the bed and I followed her out her door before heading in the opposite direction. Once I got to my room I quickly slid off the heels, skirt, top, and bra, discarding them in various places across the floor of my messy room. I grabbed my ducky pajama pants, which had been stored away in a drawer for a little while now, and a white tank top, pulling the comfortable outfit on. I then stopped in the bathroom and took my makeup off; smokey eyeliner and red lipstick would certainly not be necessary for pajama night. I walked into the kitchen to see Haley sitting, her back towards me, on a stool waiting for the brownies to bake. I walked up behind her and slid my arms around her. She settled back into my embrace and rested her head against my shoulder.  
"Brownies are in the oven" She remarked, and I simply nodded in response. I just stood there, my fingers interlacing in front of her waist as we thought in silence.

"You know, I'm really glad you aren't going to spend the night doing homework. You've seemed really stressed lately" I pointed out. She had been sporting bags under her eyes for the past few weeks and had been very on edge. Of course, she'd been getting her straight A's, but I wasn't quite sure if they were worth the physical effects they were beginning to have on her.

"I'm really glad you aren't going to spend the night drinking and being hit on by creepy guys" She replied, and I laughed.

"Yeah, me too" I admitted, kissing her shoulder lightly. Haley and I have always been extremely close and intimate as friends, but we both knew that our feelings for each other went deeper than that. I've always thought that Haley was incredibly beautiful, and somehow I know she thinks the same thing about me (no idea why, but hey, I'll take it). It was always just okay for us to be intimate and close like this. We had this unspoken permission to do whatever we wanted around each other.

"Can you be honest with me for a minute?" She asked, and I nodded, tearing my head away from her shoulder, glad for her interruption. Her skin tasted incredible, and I could feel myself slipping. Yes, of course it was totally okay for me to kiss her shoulder, but I don't know what she would do if I started sucking on it or licking it. That was just completely beyond any friendship boundary.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" I asked, moving my lips to the top of her head, taking in the scent of that delicious shampoo I could never seem to get enough of. She tilted her head forward, giving me more access to her head before beginning to speak.

"Did you really sleep with all those guys?" She asked. I felt my stomach clench. I knew Haley's view on sex. She didn't necessarily believe in no sex until marriage, but she believed firmly that you shouldn't have sex unless it's with someone you are truly in love with and that you think you want to spend the rest of your life with. I knew that the news of my drunken one night stands was going to disappoint her.

"Well, sort of. I did, sleep with them, but it was always horrible. They were always drunk and sloppy and would pull out and fall asleep as soon as they were done. So even though I'm not a virgin..." I stated, deciding to let her put two and two together. I wasn't sure if my confession was going to make the news better or worse, but I knew I had to be completely honest with Haley. She was the most important person in my life, anyway.

"You've never had an orgasm from sex? Well, have you had one from, like, other things?" She asked, her voice trembling awkwardly. Haley was definitely uncomfortable when it came to the subject of sex, and I was honestly quite surprised that she wanted to know as much as she did about my sex life, or lack thereof.

"No" I admitted, kind of sheepishly. "I figured that since my first time wasn't special, my first orgasm should be, at least" I explained. She nodded, and I was extremely impressed with how well she was handling everything. I returned my lips to her head, kissing down her hair and taking in that wonderful scent. She closed her eyes and tilted her neck to the side to expose her beautiful neck to me. I smiled against her hair and continued to kiss her.

"What movie do you want to watch?" She asked, her breathing slightly shorter than normal. I pulled away from her for a moment to reply.

"I don't care; you can pick. I've put you through enough the past few weeks, you can at least pick the movie" I replied, before tapping her neck, hoping that she would get the message that I wanted her to expose it to me again. I could see her smile and giggle once before tilting her next to the side. I pressed my lips against her beautiful honey blonde locks before moving down onto her delicious neck. I pressed my lips firmly against the tender skin and felt her suck in a breath. I smiled slightly against her skin as I continued my ministrations, her hands covering mine at her waist.

"Brooke" She croaked out after a few minutes of heavy breathing. I kept my lips pressed against the spot before coming up quickly.  
"Hm?" I asked, kind of dazed by her taste and her scent surrounding me.

"The oven rang. I have to get the brownies" She replied. The oven rang? I couldn't believe that I hadn't heard the oven ring from a few feet in front of me, but I had been really consumed by Haley. I pressed one more kiss to her neck before untangling my fingers and stepping away from her to get the brownies. She smiled at me for the gesture, and I nodded, not wanting her to have to get up if I was up already. I pulled the brownies out of the oven and set them on the rack to cool before closing the oven and heading back over to Hales. Instead of resuming my previous position, I simply sat down on the stool next to her and rested my head against her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Did you decide on a movie?" I asked, and I could see her shake her head when I looked up at her through my eyelashes.

"No. Let's just eat some brownies and talk for tonight. I missed just being with you" She replied, and I couldn't have agreed more. I simply kissed the skin underneath my head as a reply before readjusting my head. She rested her head against mine on her shoulder and we interlaced our fingers.

"What would I do without you, Haley James?" I asked, never feeling more grateful for my best friend than right now. She kissed the side of my head; the part that was underneath her lips.

"What would I do without you, Brooke Davis?" She replied, and I smiled widely. It felt incredible to feel truly wanted and truly accepted by someone. Nobody else had ever made me feel like I could just be myself around them and that they would be more than okay with that. Haley had this ridiculous ability to make me feel special and to make me open up that nobody else had, and I was eternally grateful for it. After a few minutes of us just sitting there, relaxing, I asked if she thought the brownies would be cool enough to dig into.

"Yeah, probably. Come on, pick up your head so I can go check" She replied, taking her head off of mine. I pulled my head off of her shoulder regretfully before she got up off of the stool and headed over to the other side of the island. She felt the top of the brownies, and then, seemingly satisfied with their temperature, grabbed a knife and cut them into pieces. She grabbed two plates, put one brownie on each, and pushed the plates across the island before heading over to the fridge. I smiled at her thoughtfulness as she grabbed the vanilla milk, the only milk I will dare to go near, and poured it into two glasses, carrying them over to me and resuming her place on the stool.

"Thanks" I stated, grabbing my brownie off of the plate and savoring it's delicious taste.

"So good" Haley replied, and I nodded, engrossed in my brownie. When Taylor first graduated high school and left town, Haley had convinced her to give her her special brownie recipe, only to be disturbed to find that the secret ingredient was indeed pot. I hadn't been nearly as surprised as she had been, mostly because I knew Taylor's type and I'd spoken to Haley on the phone after she'd been given one of the pot brownies once and could tell that something wasn't quite right with her. Haley had of course scratched the Grandaddy Purple off of the recipe, and I was sure they weren't going to be very good without it. Obviously, they still are the best brownies around. I scoffed down the rest of my brownie before looking over and seeing that Haley had done the same. I laughed at the fever in which we had eaten the brownies, and she joined in as well.

"Who knew they could be so good even without the pot" Haley remarked, and I laughed at this slightly un-Haley-like comment. I got up off of the stool and grabbed Haley's arm, deciding that we should go relax and talk somewhere more comfortable than the kitchen stool. I had always preferred Haley's bed to mine; so much so that I had actually spent a lot of nights in that bed with her. Haley would always let me stay in her bed at night if I was upset or heartbroken or scared, which had happened a fair amount of times over the past year that we've been living together. Of course, I would also stay in her bed if it was her that was upset or heartbroken or scared. I led her to her bedroom and commanded that she move her homework so that we could get comfortable. She laughed at my demand, but complied, gathering the papers and putting them in the binder before shoving the binder and notebook in her backpack. I handed her the textbook, which she gladly accepted and stored under her nightstand. I crawled into my side of her bed and she did the same. I spread my legs and patted the space in between them. She smiled gratefully before sliding in between them and resting her head against my shoulder. I moved her beautiful honey locks from her neck just so I could look at it before asking what she wanted to talk about.

"I don't know. Have you spoken to your parents at all?" She asked, and I sensed a slight hesitation in her voice. I shook my head.

"Nope. You?" I replied, slightly upset. I had actually been glad when my parents had taken off as well as Haley's, because it allowed me to be free to live with my best friend and not be under their not so careful watch, but of course I still felt that pang of heartache when I thought of them and the way that they would never love me like I wished they would. Haley sighed against my shoulder.

"Nope" She replied, before pressing her lips to the crook of my neck. I smiled at the intimate gesture; it was usually me who would act more intimately towards Haley, and I was glad to feel the attention. She breathed in deeply, and I looked down at her questioningly. She simply blushed.

"You smell good" She admitted, and I smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"So do you" I replied honestly. I had even tried using her fruity shampoo once or twice, but of course it wasn't the same on my hair as it was on hers. She smiled, seemingly a bit less embarrassed, before continuing to press light kisses on my neck. I watched her beautiful, long neck strain as she moved upwards on my neck and couldn't resist moving down to capture her skin between my lips as well. She let her lips fall from my neck at the feeling, and I smiled against her skin at the way I'd been able to surprise her before pulling away. We just sat there in our tank tops and cheesy pajama pants smiling at each other.

"I don't understand how my best friend could possibly be so beautiful" I admitted, and she blushed, looking down. I tipped her chin up with my fingers and looked into her big, beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm not, really, but thanks" She replied, somewhat halfheartedly. My brows furrowed in frustration. I've always known that Haley was very insecure about her appearance, but I've just never understood it. She had these beautiful eyes and those inviting lips and her honey blonde locks. She was thin, yet had a defined waist and a perfectly shaped ass and perfect breasts. She was simply gorgeous.

"I can't believe you can't see it" I admitted, and she looked up at me, vulnerable. "You are so beautiful Haley" I add, thinking that maybe if I just said it one more time she'd start to believe it. I knew she would always compare herself to her sisters Quinn and Taylor, who were also both beautiful in their own ways, but she had always allowed herself to feel like the ugly sister, which was extremely far from the truth. Taylor had too much of an hourglass figure, to the point where it almost looked plastic, and Quinn had not enough shape to her body. Haley was the perfect middle ground; the body that every girl wanted. How could she not see that?

"Not compared to you, Brooke" She replied, and I shook my head. We would get in this discussion pretty often, where we admitted how much we thought the other person surpassed us. "Come on, Brooke, you are confident and gorgeous and everybody knows it" She added. Haley was right; I was more confident in my body than she was. I did know, to a certain degree, that I had a good body. But I would never consider myself beautiful. I don't know, there's just a difference between having a 0.7 waist to hip ratio and being beautiful. Beauty doesn't know waist sizes or bra sizes; it just is.  
"Maybe so, but I'm not beautiful necessarily" I replied. I knew that she would probably tell me I was, but that was her role as a best friend, right? Since I had told her she was beautiful, she was going to feel obligated to say it back. And that was okay.

"Yeah, you are. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend or because you said it to me. I'm saying it because it's true, and you need to have more self respect" She explained. I smiled at Haley; always the logical one. She smiled back at me, seemingly satisfied with my reaction. I leaned down and pressed my lips tenderly to her forehead, before moving down to her cheek. Her lips were right there, plump and inviting, but I knew it would be taking it a step too far. I was considering taking my chances; I could always just laugh it off as a mistake. Besides, maybe we'll like it.

I've never kissed a girl, and as far as I know, neither has Haley. There's no better way to experiment than with your best friend, right? Sex and kissing had just been horrible with every guy I've ever been with (which is more than I'm willing to admit), so it's not like I don't have a reason to experiment. Anyway, Haley's my best friend. I knew that a chaste kiss on the lips wouldn't change that. So, I went for it. I slowly pulled away from her cheek and slid over a few inches to her lips, where I pressed mine against hers softly. She didn't pull away or freak out; instead she pressed her lips back against mine.

And it was incredible. Mind blowing. I moved my hand up to cup her cheek and pressed harder against her lips. Her head tilted and she opened her mouth, my tongue finding hers and causing me to moan quietly into her mouth. She kissed me back feverishly, returning the pleasurable sigh and turning me on in ways I didn't think a simple kiss could. I pulled her up to straddle my lap and she turned in my embrace before spreading her knees to either side of my lap. She pulled away for a moment, both of us breathing heavily, and I searched her eyes for a clue as to how she was feeling.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked her, wanting to make sure I wasn't pushing her into something she wasn't ready for.

"As long as you are" She replied. "You mean the world to me, Brooke, and that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I don't know about you..." She explained, trailing off at the end. I held her face with my hands and kissed her once.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever felt too. Let me show you how beautiful you are, Haley. Because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on" I told her. I knew I sounded ridiculously cheesy, but Haley did that to me. She had this mesmerizing power over me where I just wanted to be a better person and I just wanted to show her how incredible she was. She simply nodded before moving her lips down to my neck like before, except her kisses were open mouthed and wet instead of gently and feather light. I moaned, tilting my head give her more access and tangling my fingers in her hair to hold her close to me. I could feel myself getting impossibly wet already, and was just amazed with how great she could make me feel.

"Haless" I moaned out loudly when she found my pulse point and sucked on it thoroughly. She let go of the tender skin, seemingly satisfied with my reaction, and I pulled her up towards me before she could go any further. I buried my head in her neck, wanting this to be about her. I ran my tongue along her delicious, tender skin and sucked on her neck, urged on by her heavy breathing and her sporadic moans. I reached her collar bone and sucked in the middle of the bone, hearing my name escape breathily from her lips. I glanced up as I pulled away to see her head thrown backwards; her back arched towards me as much as possible. Her hair was behind her and her mouth was open; her eyes closed. She was incredibly beautiful.

I ran my fingers along the band of exposed skin above the waistline of her flannel pajama pants, toying with the hem of her tank top. I wasn't quite sure how far she was okay with going, but figured that since she was my best friend, she would feel comfortable enough to tell me when I had gone too far. I started to pull the top from her body, and she simply looked into my eyes, giving me permission. She lifted her arms so that I could pull it off of her, and I was mesmerized by the sight of her naked upper body that was suddenly exposed to me. Her nipples visibly hardened at the cool air and the arousal. They were perky and full and so ridiculously inviting. Her waist was defined but her hips were slim. Her stomach was flat and creamy and my center twitched in anticipation of how she would taste. When I finally tore my eyes away from Haley's breasts long enough to look at her face, her cheeks were flushed a deep red. I pulled her into a quick, chaste kiss before pulling back and looking into her eyes. I moved my mouth to her ear, where I pulled her earlobe between my teeth before whispering into it.

"Beautiful" I started. "Haley James, you are beautiful, and I could go on all night telling you exactly what makes you so beautiful, but I'm so wet right now and I just really want to taste these beautiful breasts of yours" I explained, sensually teasing the undersides of her breasts with my fingertips. She simply moaned in response, and I smiled, satisfied with her level of arousal. I buried my head back in her neck and down to her collar bone, before flipping her over on the bed to lie down and straddling her hips, both of us still in our cheesy pajama pants. I ran my tongue through the valley in between her inviting breasts, my hands on her hips, as I listened to the sound of her encouraging pants and moans.

"Please, Brooke" She insisted, and I finally moved to my right and took her breast into my mouth, which caused her to scream out and wrap her legs around my hips. I laughed against the sensitive, wet nipple and watched as goosebumps formed around it, before flicking it with my tongue and moving my left hand up to massage the neglected breast. She held her hand firmly in my hair, keeping my head pinned to her chest. I just couldn't get enough of her skin; she tasted absolutely incredible. After another moment of sucking on her left breast I switched sides and massaged the other one as I sucked on her right nipple. She continued to moan and scream out and thrust her hips against me, and I could feel her wetness radiating through her flannel pants. I finally broke my mouth away from her delicious breasts and continued to move them down her stomach, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses down a trail to her waistline. I looked up at her to see her back still arched high, her face contorted and her eyes open. She smiled at me, and I looked at her, asking for silent permission. I was expecting her to freak out or tell me to stop, because I knew how she felt about sex, and I also knew that if I took her pants off we were definitely going to have sex.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked. She bit her lip, and it went straight to my core. My panties had been soaked through with the incredible sensation of kissing and sucking on Haley's upper body; especially those perfectly shaped breasts.

"Can we be together? Like, as a couple?" She asked. I smiled and nodded, feeling honored. In that moment, I didn't care about popularity or about what people would say. They could call me a dyke or make fun of me for all I cared. As long as they don't say anything to my baby girl, they were free to act however they pleased. As long as I had my beautiful best friend by my side, I would be okay.

"I'd really like that" I replied, feeling like a little girl getting asked out by her crush. She smiled in return, and I kissed her stomach once more before removing the teal and lavender flannel pants and tossing them across the room. I looked down at her simple mint colored cotton panties, and smirked at the pool that had gathered between her legs. I slid my hands up to cup her ass and squeezed her cheeks firmly, feeling myself grow wetter at the incredible feeling.  
"You have a serious ass, Haley James" I remarked, and she simply laughed quietly through her daze. I moved my head down and pulled her thighs apart before pressing my lips teasingly against her slick inner thighs. They shined from her wetness and I felt myself grow impossibly more wet at the incredible taste. I licked and sucked on the skin of her inner thighs, turned on beyond belief and not about ready to give up the chance to taste all of her. I could hear her moaning and beginning to beg above me, and decided to pull off her last layer of clothing. Once her panties were discarded, I repositioned myself and licked my lips once in anticipation. I never thought I would be here, anxious and excited to go down on another girl. But here I was, my whole body aroused with how incredible my best friend tasted. I finally moved in and licked up her slit once, watching her body tremble and my name fall from her lips.

"Oh my god, Brooke" she shouted, before her moans and words all became muffled. I continued to suck and lick at her folds, simply exploring and tasting her. She was absolutely delicious, and I knew I was never going to get enough of this. Of Haley.

I flicked and sucked her clit with my tongue, and laughed once against it as her fingers pulled on my tangled locks and her hips bucked against my mouth. I moved back down and pushed lightly at her entrance with my tongue, prodding around before taking one of my fingers and oh so gently pushing it beyond her walls. I pushed it farther and farther in before tearing my mouth away from her to look up at those chocolate orbs.

"Break it, Brooke" She stated, and I wasn't quite sure how she even got the words out correctly. I simply nodded, and continued to push my finger against her barrier. I moved up her body so that I could kiss and suck on her nipples while I did this; hoping to ease the pain. It seemed to help, because even though she was chewing on her lip harshly and screamed out once in pain, she seemed to get over it much more quickly than I had my first time. I released her breast with a pop, moving up to her mouth and kissed her once, letting her taste her arousal on my tongue, and then moved back down between her legs. I pushed my tongue gently inside of her, and moved my fingers up to pinch and play with her clit as I held her hips down with my other hand. She was thrashing back and forth above me, screaming and moaning and I couldn't have been more excited by her reaction. My mouth and chin were coated in her wetness as I thrusted my tongue in and out of her greedily, but I couldn't have been happier. I pulled my tongue out of her and exchanged it with first one of my fingers and as I moved to play with her clit. My tongue licked and flicked the sensitive bud as I hooked another finger inside of her, pushing them around and trying to find that one spot that would set her off. I sucked on her clit and curled my fingers against her sweet spot at the same time and watched, amazed, as she screamed out words I didn't even know were in her mental dictionary and her body thrashed around with her release. I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her as she came down from her high and I licked up all of her delicious juices before kissing sensually up her stomach and lightly peppering both of her nipples with kisses. I finally pressed my mouth to hers and she returned the kiss, even though she was exhausted and out of breath. I moved my body against hers to cradle her against me as her breathing began to even out. I was so turned on; I was so tempted to just start fingering myself right there, because I was just that wet and that aroused, but I knew that I wanted her to be the one inside me when I had my first real orgasm. I could hold off until then, right? I had to.

Haley looked up at me adoringly a moment later, her breathing more even. She kissed me firmly on the lips and looked me in the eyes, brown meeting green in an electric way.

"I didn't even know feelings that like existed, Brooke. You have no idea how incredible that felt. But, you will, as soon as I'm through with you" She explained with a large grin on her face, adding a sexy wink. I smiled in return, impressed with her wink, as she pealed the tank top off of my upper body and eyed me appreciatively. She placed her mouth against my collar bone and my shoulder before moving her lips down towards my breasts. My nipples were hard and anxiously awaiting some sort of friction and attention. She placed her hands on my hips as she hovered over me before finally moving in on my desperate breasts, taking one in her mouth and massaging the other one. I arched my back against her, moaning out in her name in a desperate attempt to keep her mouth where it was. She sucked on my nipple and even nibbled on it for a moment before leaving me dazed and moving to the opposite one. She was completely right; who knew sensations like this existed? Of course, it wasn't the first time someone had taken my breast in their mouth, but the other times I had felt like I was doing them a favor, where as now, I was in complete ecstasy. She let go of my breast eventually and I pouted as she moved to graze her lips across my stomach. She moved down to my childish ducky pajama pants and pulled them off of my body, moving her hands up to cup my ass and I laughed once at her obvious attempt feel me up. I then arched my back even more and moaned at the feeling, desperate for her to provide friction for me where I needed it most. She grabbed my black lace panties and pulled them down my legs, tossing them with the rest of our clothing; scattered around her room. She pulled my thighs apart, and I moaned as the cool air hit my exposed center. She laughed once, and I looked down to see what on Earth could be funny at this moment.

"You are so wet!" She remarked. I laughed and blushed, quite and unusual reaction for me, but I was embarrassed.

"You were soaked too, my dear" I replied, leaning down to kiss her beautiful, swollen lips once before laying back on the pillows. She smiled up at me, her rosy cheeks heating up a bit as well before she disappeared and placed her mouth against my inner thighs. Instead of teasing me like I had done with her, she simply licked all of the wetness off of them feverishly before moving in towards my core.

"I've never done this before" She stated, and I smiled down at her.

"Neither had I, until about ten minutes ago" I reminded her, and she smiled shyly back at me, looking slightly more comfortable. She pressed her tongue flat against my center and began to lick up and down my folds experimentally. I screamed out and her name rolled off my tongue repeatedly. This felt better than anything I could have ever imagined. My hand instinctively moved down to guide her head and the other one gripped the sheets tightly. She slid a finger into me and found my clit with her tongue. I closed my eyes tightly and forced myself to hold on, because this felt way too good to be over in thirty seconds. I felt her add a second and then a third finger, and I almost couldn't believe that she'd never done this before, but I knew Haley, so I allowed that thought to quickly escape me. My head thrashed from side to side as she played with my clit and pumped her fingers in and out of me. Finally, I felt the tightly wound coil in my stomach snap, and I screamed out Haley's name followed by a string of profanities. She continued to lick and suck on me as I came down from my high, and then finally moved back up to kiss me. I pressed my lips lightly against hers as well before pulling away to catch my breath.

"Oh my gosh, Hales, that was more incredible than anything I could've ever imagined" I admitted, holding my best friend, and now girlfriend, close to me, kissing her forehead tenderly. She cuddled up to me and placed her head on my shoulder, kissing the skin there.

"Same here, beautiful" She replied, wrapping an arm around my waist. I reached down and pulled the comforter up over us, stroking my fingers through her hair.

"Thank you" She added quickly. "For thinking I'm beautiful" She explained. I nodded, and kissed her forehead yet again as I got comfortable with her wrapped in my arms.

"I only speak the truth, my girl" I replied, before we fell silent, content and exhausted in each other's embrace.

Thank you so much for reading!

Again, please check out my livejournal for my multi chapter Joy x Sophia fic, Someday. My account is hanaalulu112! Please tell me what you think of this story, and that one as well! Thanks again!


End file.
